<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Marry Me? by Raven_Frost_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090362">Can You Marry Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21'>Raven_Frost_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You Marry Me? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alya Césaire Bashing, BAMF Nino Lahiffe, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Circus Friend AU, College AU, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a tenor, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fox Jason Todd, French Lullaby, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt Nino Lahiffe, Jason Todd is a baritone, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is an Alto 1, Marinette is Ladybird, Marinette is MDC, More tags to be added, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe is an alto-tenor, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, black cat dick grayson, inspired by tumblr post, sabine cheng bashing, tiger Cassandra cain, tom dupain bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Frost_21/pseuds/Raven_Frost_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is in a bind. Bruce kicked him out, no money or support. And he has to pay for college.<br/>Marinette is depressed. Abandoned by almost everyone, ripped away from any chance of finding her lost Robin. And no way to get to her bank account.<br/>Could a chance encounter solve their problems?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You Marry Me? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a post on tumblr. It’s somewhere on my account. I post on my phone so I don’t really know how to link the stuff sorry. But if you want to see what inspired me it’s somewhere on my tumblr. Hope you enjoy. And please tell me what i need to explain or fix in the comments! I don’t know what you like if you just bookmark or kudo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette slumped onto her bed and sighed. She had just graduated and was tired. But, she was finally free from the hell that is Lila Rossi. Or so she thought. She heard her mother call for her and dragged herself down the stairs. To be met with her livid parents, and a crying Rossi. She was shocked when her mother slapped her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are scum. You never designed a single dress as MDC did you? It was all Lila, and you took all the credit and the money. As of this instant young lady you will be handing over MDC’s bank account to the real designer. Give me the access.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blinked back the tears as her heart broke. She thought that Lila would stop, her parents believed Lila enough already. She already was yelled at about Haly’s. But how did Lila find out? She pulled her phone out with shaky hands and started to type. After a few minutes (and transferring everything on her phone to the extra in her purse) she handed the phone to her mother and walked up to her room. Thankfully she had already “shipped” all of her furniture to her apartment in Gotham. Kaalki was a great help. She had just closed the door when she heard the phone shatter against something and her mother yell, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE BITCH FROZE THE ACCOUNT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the pounding as they made their way towards her. She paled and bolted, grabbing the miracle box and transforming with Kaalki as she clambered onto her balcony. She heard the wood of the locked trapdoor of her room splinter and her father yell, “WHERE IS THAT DAMN CIRCUS BRAT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She muttered voyage and stepped through. As the portal closed behind her she sucked in a shuddering breath. The  contingency plan for Lila trying to seize the account, locked for four years. Shit, she should have moved more money into the secret account. Now she had to apply for thousands of scholarships. She can’t exactly pay for school with 4 dollars. Shit, she needs to get a job, or three. Her phone rang and she jolted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is to inform you that your meeting with the head of the fashion department at GU is in 15 minutes, please press two if you are unavailable.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hung up and groaned. “I guess that there is no rest for the wicked right Tikki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tikki chuckled, “C’mon Marinette! You have to get ready. You can’t go in your pajamas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked and jumped up. She pulled on a dark blue and black dress reminiscent of the last outfit she wore as Sparrow. Which coincidentally was the inverse of Nightwing’s latest suit. Which was her robin's costume. (So the dress is mainly Nightwing blue and the emblem is black) Smiling softly she pulled on black stilettos and wore her half of the necklace. The little Robin on his branch. She quickly did her makeup and grabbed a black purse as she ran out the door, thankful her hair was already up in a bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Onwards towards her new life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Few months later-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sighed. He and Bruce had had another fight. He doesn’t care that he started at 10, Damian shouldn’t be fighting crime so soon. He just started acting like a real boy and not an assassin. He shouldn’t be back to fighting so soon. And he just came back from the dead. Bruce had finally had enough with his nagging. He had snapped and told him to stop trying to parent his children. He wasn’t his ward anymore and he was under no legal obligation to help him. The fight escalated from there and ended up with him homeless and barely making enough to buy some food. At least Bruce had paid for this semester of schooling. And he did have several scholarships. But, he was definitely going to have to quit being Nightwing for a while. Maybe Roy would let him crash at his place? No, Kori would be there and he didn’t want to have to relive Mirage again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach grumbled as he walked out of class and started to head for the coffee shop on the edge of the campus. Suddenly he was on the ground and a little sprout of a woman was on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and-- where did you get that necklace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped and his hand shot up to touch the mentioned necklace as the woman scrambled off of him, her face pale. Suddenly a knife was pressed to his throat as the woman glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will ask this one more time. Where. Did. You. Get. THE NECKLACE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled and shoved the hair out of his eyes to get a better look at the woman and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nettie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knife clattered to the ground and he heard a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was again on the ground but this time in a tight hug. He shuddered and held his best friend tightly. She had been taken from him before he had ever met Bruce. His Sparrow. The two of them had been able to have one thing to keep with them when her parents had stolen her. She had been traveling with Gina all her life. And had been with Haly’s for just as long. When her parents had found out they had been in London, and the two were performing when her parents caught sight of Sparrow. They thought she  was familiar. After the performance the two snuck backstage and caught sight of the two without masks. To their horror Sparrow was the little girl they saw on video calls every friday. Without a word they grabbed the girl and ripped her from the tired arms of her partner. He never thought he would see her again. And now, he sat there with her in his arms. He sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had a necklace, a Sparrow and a Robin on a branch. She had taken the robin, stating that it meant she always had a small bit of her robin with her. The last thing she had said to him was that she would never take it off. Yelled over her fathers shoulder. He had promised the same. And even when Slade had him and did the worst things he could, he never took it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back and smiled at him. He wiped the tears that were still dripping down away gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes dulled and her smile seemed strained. “Dick, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “I’m going to university. My parents are dead, Nettie. 8 years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and more tears came to her eyes. Suddenly she stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON! You are starving aren’t you?! You are coming to my apartment now! You haven’t showered, slept </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or eaten in days! I can tell. C’mon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yanked him to his feet and started to pull him along. He, weak from lack of nutrition, numbly let her. She started to mutter to herself in a variety of languages, finally settling on telling him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH. And we’re talking about your</span>
  <em>
    <span> night </span>
  </em>
  <span>activities </span>
  <em>
    <span>wing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped, shit, B definitely was going to kill him. A few minutes later he was shoved into an apartment that seemed relatively secure. She looked at him and winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I bought the building, and this is the most secure apartment. Don’t tell my tenants. Magic helps. Now,  look. I get if you don’t want to tell me anything, we haven’t seen each other in 9 years. But, you can go out as Nightwing. And I have an extra bedroom. You're staying there. Unfortunately, I don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>access to my bank accounts so we both are going to have to get plenty of jobs to pay for school and food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just smiled at her. “You know, if you turned that dress design into a suit, you could go out with me as Nightingale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and bopped his nose. “I might, or Ladybug, former heroine of Paris could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped. “You’re a hero?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Yup one that single handedly saved Paris from Hawkmoth and her former partner turned rogue. Take that Green Lantern. That man is an imbecile. But, I should change the name shouldn’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah. Nightwing, prepare to introduce the world to Ladybird, your best friend and partner  in crime fighting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted and started to laugh, “Ladybird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him from where she was popping rolls into the oven. “I should keep to the bats or birds theme. And I’m not naming myself after a fucking bat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That broke his thin control and he burst out laughing. Soon enough he was on the floor holding his sides as he rolled. She pouted above him. Finally he sat up. Marinette was on her phone with her nose wrinkled in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick, this isn’t funny. We’re both broke and can’t buy food, I don’t have much, and we have to pay for college. I can’t even buy fabric to do commissions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “Shit. Don’t remind me. What are we going to do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. “You’re homeless because you told Batman that Plague was too young to do this, especially after finally breaking free from the league training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her shocked. “I may know Selina. And trust me. I ain’t afraid of Bruce Wayne. Even his “Batman” glare doesn't faze me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her incredulously. She gave him a wry smile. “I’ll explain more later. Right now. It’s just too soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell into an easy routine. After a while Dick started to work at the coffee shop on campus while Marinette worked at two of the local fabric stores, as an assistant for one of the department heads at WE, and the night shifts at the coffee shop. He was worried about her. He took on two more jobs and convinced her to quit the coffee shop. About two months after they had reunited he came home to find her sitting at the table staring at her computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                           The only thing she said was, “Can you marry me?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah Marinette is rich but she can’t get into the accounts so for the next couple years she is broke. </p><p>TW swearing this has lots of swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick blinked. He opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the doorbell. Marinette blinked and looked at him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Jason? Your brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and went to open the door, Jason had reached out to him a few months back concerned when he realized Nightwing was locked out of the zeta tubes and the safe houses. He was shocked to discover that he was doing alright and was living with a friend from his circus days. A few days ago he had called to ask if he could pop by with a friend who needed a place to stay. Marinette had graciously agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flung open the door to reveal his brother and an older lady with vibrant red hair, one that he recognized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonna Gina! Nettie, it's Gina!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stared at his brother, shocked as he crashed through the door and tackled Gina into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette popped up and smiled at Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Jason, right? I’m Marinette, Dick’s friend from the circus, Gina’s my grandma. She’s the one who joined the circus with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the apartment and shut the door. “Yeah, yeah I’m Jason. Gina’s your grandma? Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. Gina extracted herself from the hug and launched herself at Marinette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinetta! Oh how I missed you? I stopped by the bakery a while back and Tom and Sabine told me you ran away! I was so worried! Oh my little fairy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick and Jason looked at her shocked. Dick looked at her sadly when he asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ran away? Marinette why did you run away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and pulled away from her grandmother. She glared at her grandmother as she turned to the boys. She looked at Dick pleadingly but she could tell that he wasn’t going to drop the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I ran away. Why are you two shocked by that? Tom and Sabine tried to take control of my MDC bank account, I froze it and ran here. They always hated me anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gina nodded and Dick sighed. Until they caught up with what she just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAIT! </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU’RE </span>
  </em>
  <span>MDC?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I was MDC. I’m going to have to rebrand. My parents can’t find me anytime soon. You know what they did when they found me in London. They’ll lock me up in a cellar somewhere and never let me out.” She started to breath short shallow breaths as her heart pounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick started to head towards her with his hands up in front of him. “Nettie breathe! C’mon, it’s going to be okay! Your parents won’t find you here. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Fairy. It’s okay. Jason here can help if they do. It’ll be alright. Just breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason just watched them all in shock as he processed that this little sprout of a woman was MDC and his brother’s trapeze partner. And Gina’s grandkid. It’s a bit of a shock. Slowly the girl started to calm and he snapped back to reality. Gina was looking at him confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason! We’ve been calling you for 5 minutes. Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “My own little world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four sat and chatted for a while but Gina and Jason eventually decided to leave, as Jason had some Red Hood stuff, or as he put it, his cat was on fire, and Gina wanted to move on to a different city. She had only come here to get Jason’s help in finding Marinette and as she had stumbled upon her she didn’t need the help anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Dick, Marinette said, “About the question I asked earlier, I had just come back from the school and they said they cannot give me any aid except for unsubsidised loans unless I have a child, get married, or turn 24, so I have to get married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sat on the couch next to her and rested his head on his fist. He looked at her thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay, I need a better FASA application too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blinked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait seriously, would you really do it? I’ve done actual research on it, are we doing this? It would have to be lightning fast cause our next semester payments are required pretty damn soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “SO we would need a marriage license, They can be about $30 depending on where we get it from. And then we would have to file for a marriage certificate. I am an ordained minister but I don’t know if I can file for my own marriage certificate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him shocked. “HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU A MINISTER?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled, “It was truth or dare with the Teen Titans. BB and Cy ran out of dumb dangerous ideas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to go to another city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, there’s about 15 different chapels we can go to that will marry us on the spot. And we should be able to easily get the marriage license.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him. “Cool. So, we're gonna divorce after college?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Okay. So I’ve heard that if one of us commits adultery it’s grounds for a quick divorce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He snorted. “Worst comes to worst we stage an argument. Honestly we could just say it’s not working out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette chuckled and looked at him. She looked him in the eye and deadpanned, “Will it include adultery?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That succeeded in breaking the two and they both fell to the floor holding their sides as they laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick got himself together first and stood up. “Hey, I’m going to go get the license. It’s only 1 p.m. We should be able to be married before 5. You’ll also be able to do your commission work again. MG should be harder to find then MDC.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nettie sat up and tapped her chin with a finger. “You’re right! I’ll have to get in contact with Uncle Jagged later. You go! I’ll get you a suit and my dress. We’re doing this in style!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled and ran out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 hours later, Dick stood in front of the minister in a black suit with a blue tie and pocket square. The Tie and Square had special thread that when the light it just right revealed the Nightwind emblem stitched into the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and smiled at Marinette. She was dressed in a blue dress with black heels and a black choker necklace that had a ladybug and robin charm dangling from it. She smiled at him as she came to a stop beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back and the only words that came to mind as he stared at her were, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>she looks like an angel.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed as she looked at Dick. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks like a guardian angel.’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shifted and looked at the minister who looked at the two with a knowing look in his kind eyes. The two smiled at each other and he began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s heart skipped a beat as they got closer to the end. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I forgot I have to kiss him.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The minister smiled as he spoke the last words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise Dick dipped her in a passionate kiss. When he set her up she was breathless and the minister smirked. She gaped at him and he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You only get married for the first time once, might as well make it memorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed and whacked his arm as he laughed at her expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are an idiot Richard Grayson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you married this idiot, Marinette Grayson!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed and rolled her eyes as she started to leave after thanking the man. Staunchly ignoring her husband's laughter. Until they were outside and he abruptly stopped. Turning around she saw him swinging away thrown over the shoulder of Batman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She growled and stormed back to the apartment. Tikki flew out of her hair and looked at her worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! You need to transform! You also unlocked a special ability. When you transform, think about the black cat! It should take you to Dick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the kwami confused. “Why would, Dick’s the true cat?! Holy fucking hell! I just married the black cat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tikki rolled her eyes. “Marinette! Nightwing needs Ladybird. You have to focus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “You’re right Tikki! Tikki, SPOTS ON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar red light washed over her. When it vanished she looked down to see her outfit had changed. It was now primarily black with dark red armoring on her chest  and legs. Her legs also sported thick black combat boots. A black cropped leather jacket and a darker red version of her old mask completed the outfit. She looked in the mirror to see that her hair was pulled into a long ponytail at the top of her head and was streaked with red and purple. Sprouting from her back were translucent red wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her trusty yo-yo and smirked. Finally! She got an upgrade! The pajama suit was getting old. She took in a deep breath and focused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m coming, my little robin!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick had been having the time of his life messing with Nettie on their way out of the chapel. But Bruce had to finally decide to show up. Now he sat glaring across from Dick at a table in the cave. All of his brothers and sisters behind him. (no babs. She’s later) He huffed and glared at Jason, Cass and Steph as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, B, glad you decided I was worthy enough to check up on. But you can ask Jason, Cass or Steph, I’m doing fine without you. I mean I have to have three jobs but nothing I can’t handle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim snorted. B glowered and replied. “Dick, I just saved you from someone who forced you to marry them. They obviously blackmailed you with Nightwing. The tie makes that obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of his siblings that knew her and Dick growled at that. “Marinette did not force me to marry her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B just leaned back in his chair and raised a brow. Dick opened his mouth to continue but was stunned when a light started to glow and caused him to shield his eyes. When he opened them Ladybird, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after all it could only be his sparrow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was sitting in his lap glaring at his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You leave him alone! You don’t care about him! You are just scared he told me who you were! Bastard. You kicked him out </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago with no access to the zeta tubes, money, support of any kind, or even the safe houses! When I ran into him he was starving and sleep deprived! He couldn’t buy food and he was worrying about how he was going to pay for his next semester of college! I took him in, even though I had not seen him in nine </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>years. I already knew he was Nightwing. Only he would use Robin’s costume from his last performance with his Sparrow at Haly’s. You are a rotten father Bruce!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost everyone was taken back and Alfred had a look of pure fury and heartbreak on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me Master Dick had moved to New York and wanted nothing to do with us Master Bruce. He could have died!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim gasped and Damian stormed over to the three. Marinette jumped up, spinning her yo-yo in front of them to make a shield, keeping Dick firmly behind her. To her surprise, Damian delivered a strong right hook to Bruce’s jaw. He managed to dislocate it. And Alfred refused to put it back. Batman could do it himself. He works alone after all. His kids found that hilarious as they ushered a shocked Marinette and Dick upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick tugged on Marinette’s elbow and she turned to him. “You might want to detransform now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She facepalmed at her scatterbrained actions and muttered her detransformation words. When the light faded Tikki quickly zipped into Dicks pocket and used the pocket square as a blanket. Dick chuckled at the kwami’s antics as he held out his arm to his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and took his arm as he led them after his siblings. “We shall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat on the one arm chair left in the sitting room they had all gathered in. Selina looked angrily at Bruce who still rubbed his freshly popped in place jaw. Tim raised a brow at Marinette sitting on Dicks lap like it was a normal occurrence. Marinette caught sight of it and motioned for him to come talk to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wonder why I’m sitting like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded and Dick rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his wife and buried his face in her shoulder, it had been a long day and an even longer night of working the night shift and his last cup of coffee was wearing off. She reached a hand up and started to run her fingers through his hair before she turned her eyes back to Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was in the circus we were never not with each other. If one of us was alone, usually something was wrong. I was with him for 8 years. When I was 9 we had a performance in London. Now we wore masks as Robin and Sparrow and no one knows who we were. Dick performed with his parents under the Flying Graysons. My parents happened to be at that performance and snuck backstage because Sparrow was familiar.  When they saw I was Sparrow, my father ripped me from Dicks hug and carried me to their hotel room. When I found Dick again and we started to live together we haven’t been able to seperate for long since. Or sleep without each other. I’ve slept better this past semester than I have in nine years. (They are done with their first year of college. They ran into each other at the end of the first semester and this is a couple weeks from the end of the second. THere are only two semesters in a year.) That and Dick freaks if he doesn’t get cuddles when he’s tired. He’s had a long 24 hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire room was shocked by her story. That was awful. Damian spoke next,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? Why hasn’t Grayson slept?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed. Her husband had fallen asleep wrapped around her like a koala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both have to work three jobs to pay for college, food, and for repairs to our apartment building. We’re the landlords. Last night he had the night shift at his favorite job. Security at WE. Says it’s the best, he gets to see his family everyday and protect them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family looked down, angry at themselves for not noticing their brothers face guarding the building they all work in. They looked up again when Marinette yawned and started to snuggle into Dick’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Fox needed me to work all night last night as well. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>having Dick and I work for her. Dick is her bodyguard most of the time. ‘Cept for when Tim or one of you guys come. Then he hides under my desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished with a yawn and kicked off her heels. In seconds she was out cold snuggled against Dick. Damian smirked and draped Dick’s discarded suitcoat over the two. Alfred shuffled into the room and smiled. He quickly snapped a picture of the two before motioning for Jason and Tim to carry the two to Dick’s old room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was staunchly ignored by everyone and ended up patrolling the entire city alone. Except for the radio from Oracle in the Clocktower. She wasn’t ready to come back to the cave and work with anyone else yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, the door to Dick’s room opened. And a small figure darted in, crawling in between the two already on the bed. A few minutes later another figure cuddled up. Another two coming in five minutes later. Finally a large figure snuck in and shut the door. Snuggling into the rest of his siblings at the foot of the bed. Barely missing stepping on his sleeping stepmother curled up on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Realization - AKA DICK GOES OFF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is weird. I just wanted guilty Batfam and Dick. To. Go. Off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alfred smiled as he opened the door of his oldest grandson's room. Everyone except Bruce was curled up on the bed or sprawled on the floor, (cough Selina cough Jason fell off the bed in the middle of the night and just went back to sleep cough) and they had this look of absolute bliss even in sleep. He smiled and took a picture before he started to wake them all up. Miss Marinette surprisingly was the first one awake with a red kwami in her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked in shock at the kwami, he had not been in the cave when Ladybird had shown up so he had not seen her, and felt a bud of hope grow in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have Dussu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl blinked as she registered his question. Tears filled her eyes and he felt his heart drop to his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Dussu has been destroyed, I was only able to save Norroo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked back tears of grief. He had hoped to see his old friend someday. Maybe in the afterlife he will. He turned and woke the others. Briskly reminding them to get ready and head to breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick woke up surrounded by his siblings. He blinked in confusion. Had this past year been a dream? He heard a chuckle and turned. Sitting up next to him was Nettie. Laughing and smiling as she watched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my robin, it certainly hasn’t been a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce knocked on the door and came in. Eyes widening when all of his family even his wife stiffened and moved to shield Dick from him. Dick’s wife stood and walked up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to talk about my showing up in a costume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded mutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hero. I was called Ladybug. I had a partner called Chat Noir. If you want to know more, you will go down to breakfast with the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her chin and stared at him determinedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette fidgeted in her seat. She hadn’t even told Dick anything about it. And now, she was telling his whole family. She looked down at her hand and sighed. At least he’s stuck with me for the next three years. When Mr. Wayne cleared his throat, she started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said before I was known as Ladybug, and my partner was Chat Noir. We started when we were 13. Um, we fought Hawkmoth and his akumas. They wanted the miraculous. The miraculous are the source of our power and if the Ladybug and Black Cat are combined, they can make a wish that could end the world. I’ve seen the world flooded and the moon destroyed. Hawkmoth had two lost miraculous and he corrupted them for evil. He used the butterfly to mind control people and make them his puppets. His partner used the peacock. Used to create sentimonsters to help the akuma. We fought for three years. I brought in a team. Until all but one betrayed me. Queen Bee remained by my side as Princess Honey. I had to defeat both Hawkmoth and my partner when he betrayed me. Hawkmoth was his father. In the battle the peacock was destroyed or lost. Gabriel Agreste went to jail but unfortunately his assistant died and Adrien went free. I am the guardian of these miraculous as Chat Noir killed the previous when he refused to disclose my identity. The miraculous have all been out of use except for mine since then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her plate and took a bite. The rest of the table sat shocked. She, desperate to get the attention off her, directed a question to Dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, anyone else beat the crap out of Tarantula yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dick had gone to Bludhaven to investigate Blockbuster, Marinette had been nervous. She ended up driving out to him and found him on the roof as Tarantula started to assault him. She saw red and tackled her off of him and started to beat the everloving shit out of the woman. Not holding back an inch of her enhanced strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick snorted and shook his head. Jason frowned and looked over at the two, “Why would we?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette went to respond but caught sight of Dick frantically shaking his head. She just shrugged and went silent staring down at her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selina grew tired of the silence and leaned towards Tim. “So. Have you found anything on the disappearance of MDC?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and shook his head. “I asked Jagged as Red Falcon but he told me that if he told me who she really was he would end up castrated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian started to laugh as he clocked in on the fact that someone else used his favorite threat on a rock star. After he calmed down he looked over to see Marinette, Dick, Steph, Cass, and Jason on the floor laughing their heads off. Suddenly Marinette reached her arm up to the ceiling and pointed back down to herself. Between laughs she managed to say,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MDC is -- Right--here!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim looked at her blank eyed. “Uhh. I slept last night and all, so this isn’t a hallucination. But why did you say you’re MDC. The only files on you we found state that you are Marinette Sparrow Grayson with no maiden name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got control of herself and sat up. He watched with barely veiled interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look up Marinette Sparrow Dupain-Cheng. My grandpa had a thing for birds. So Tom my dad named me after one. M. D. C. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I probably should call Uncle Jagged. But, he might call my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily no one heard the last sentence. Marinette looked at her watch and shot up. She leaned down and pecked Dick on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye my robin. I have a shift in twenty minutes. I got to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stood up and followed her. “I’ll drive you on my bike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sat there awkwardly and shifted in his seat. He ate quietly for a few minutes which shocked those who remained. He could never go two minutes without a quip. He finished and carried his plate to the kitchen as they watched. He walked back in and glared at all the eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I was polite because my wife was here. I almost starved to death in Crime Alley for months after Bruce kicked me out. And I know for a fact several of you saw me. Harley and Pam would get me food when they could. They were usually too busy hiding from Batman. Even  though they aren’t wanted by the law anymore. Red Falcon and Plague saved me from a mugging. You didn’t even try to identify me, even when I called you Lil’ D. Marinette took me in. Fed me, clothed me, gave me a home, even though she only had a dollar to her name. Jason, Cass and Stephanie would call me sometimes. You act all concerned and angry when someone out of the family shows or when I might give away your identities. See y’all next sunday. Alfred made me promise to come to sunday dinners. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had walked towards the door as he spoke and emphasised his goodbye with a slam of the door. Everyone just sat in silence as Tim and Damian thought back to muggings they had stopped since Dick had left. He remembered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three months after Dick had left they had been patrolling by GU. He had heard a gun go off and yelling. They had jumped down to see a man with disheveled long black hair and a long beard struggling to fight his armed assailants. He  was skilled but sluggish in his movements and his already tattered clothes were being ripped to shreds. He was bleeding from his arm where the bullet had grazed him, and he swayed on his feet as if drunk. The two had jumped into the fray and quickly secured the men. Damian had turned back to the man to find him sitting propped up against the wall. He had looked through the shaggy bangs falling into his face with clear blue eyes. He had whispered a hoarse,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you lil’ D. B would be wanting you to get home soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been startled but Tim had told him the police had arrived and that B needed them back. He had filed that away for later, and forgotten. He  left his older brother, the man he saw as his second </span>
  <em>
    <span>father </span>
  </em>
  <span>bleeding in an alleyway starving and in rags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Tim to see him blinking back tears as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The man we saved the night Joker broke out. That was Dick. That skeleton of a man with barely any clothes and a hagrid hair and beard was our older brother. And we left him there. What have we done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie stood up along with Cass. “Dick almost died time and time again before Marinette found him. We begged you Bruce to let him back in! We snuck him his gear as you took it all! Hell, I’m surprised he even let you take you all the way to the cave!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stormed out, leaving Selina, Bruce, Tim, Damian and a heartbroken Alfred sitting in the dining room. Alfred stood up and walked out of the room without a word. The rest just stared at their food. No longer hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick yawned as he opened the door of the apartment. Cass and Steph following behind him. The two were frequent visitors and Steph had her own waffle cabinet. One that she ate from sparingly as she knew how tight the money was. The two turned to him and quirked a brow in lieu of demanding an explanation. Jason also stood from the couch and looked at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Marinette gave them all apartments in this building, why are they all in ours?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighed and plopped himself down where Jason had been sitting earning a glare from the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re lucky you pay rent and are excellent tenants or else I would be tempted to kick you out right now for being so nosy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason snorted. “You wouldn’t. You’re not Bruce. You would give us time to find a new apartment first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and raised his hands in the air. “You got me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed when they all sat down staring at him resolutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette asked me to marry her yesterday before Jason showed up with Nonna Gina, when they left she brought it up and explained why and I thought it was sound logic so I said sure. The school can now give us financial aid. Maybe we can both drop the nightshift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason put his head in his hands while Cass and Stephanie laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dickiebird, this is something I would expect only </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do. Actually, I don’t think I would do this. And that’s saying something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and grunted. “It also means she can start doing commissions again as MG.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass nodded. “Sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie smirked and grabbed Jason and Cass’ arms. “Come on guys. We have school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He often forgets that they were only a year under in Jason and Cass’ case and 2 in Stephs. (Steph is 17 DIck and Marinette are 19 now)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as they left and went back to sleep for a few minutes before his final. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Jason does have an apartment in the building because he was already living in it when Marinette bought it. He was the only one out of two living in it. Marinette let  Cass and Stephanie move into an apartment together because they couldn’t live with Bruce anymore.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bruce Gets His Ass Handed to Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. I was writing this for a while before I was confident to post. So yeah. The 4 chapters it took me to be confident to post this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian fidgeted nervously as he waited for the door to open. He had been unable to concentrate after breakfast a few days ago. His breath hitched and he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as the door swung open to reveal his older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, do you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands. “I should have looked for you, I’m sorry. Father, nevermind, it doesn’t really matter. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry Richard. I should go, Father is going to be angry if I don’t explain ditching school. Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for an answer and bolted, too nervous to wait for a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick blinked, that was odd. Damian had shown more emotion than he had ever seen. He shut the door and went back to the couch and frowned. He replayed the words in his head and something set off an alarm bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Father, nevermind, it doesn’t really matter.  You told me Master Dick moved to New York and wanted nothing to do with us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and he shot up. He glanced at his sleeping wife and quickly grabbed a post-it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Nettie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m chatting with Jason. Damian came over and something he said makes me uneasy. I should be back soon. XD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dick’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran down the hall and pounded on the door. Jason swung the door open and smiled. He smiled but it slipped off his face when he smelled cigarettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please open a window. Cigarettes make me nauseous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason rolled his eyes as he followed him into the apartment and cracked a window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Damian came over a few minutes ago. He said something about Bruce but then cut himself off. Do you think Bruce told him something similar to what he told Alf?” He leaned down and put his elbows on his knees as he ran a hand through his hair. (on the couch)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed and nodded. “Yeah, and it was bad. Damian locked himself in his room for three weeks and barely did anything besides cry. It was bad. He still has episodes. He wouldn’t tell me why, just that it was something Bruce said about your argument.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed. “Excuse me Jason, I have a bat to skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stormed out of the apartment and the building. He trembled with anger as he walked through Gotham and it didn’t dissipate a bit over the two and a half hour walk. He reached the gates of the manor, and huffed as Alfred opened them. He reached the front door and didn’t bother to knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alfred, where’s Bruce and Damian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred blinked, “Mr. Wayne and Master Damian are in the cave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged his grandfather and smiled. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he descended into the cave he heard yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You said he hated me! That I was nothing but a cold blooded killer that shouldn’t be here. That I should be in Arkham! That he liked Deathstroke better than me! And that I was what drove him away and why he didn’t talk to us anymore. That I was nothing but a bastard born from rape! That I was a terrorist and shouldn’t have been brought back! He was more of my father than you and I let him be driven away</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared and stormed into the cave. “FUCK YOU BRUCE!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian and Bruce looked at him in shock and the tear tracks on his younger brother's face made him see red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>```</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian stepped back in shock and fear as he watched his older brother charge his Father with fury written all over his face. Father stood still in shock, Richard had never been one to swear. He blinked and his father was on the floor holding a hand to his cheek as Richard stood over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard growled and lunged at the older man then, managing to pin him down and straddle his chest. He growled and started to pound his fists against his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a terrible Father!! You lie and drive us apart! You don’t give a fuck about any of us! Only as long as none of us lose and disgrace you! That’s what you told me when you forced me to join Spyral! We had just lost Damian you BASTARD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim and Damian drew back in shock. Tim’s mug fell to the ground with a crash from where he stood by the batcomputer. Alfred ran in and grabbed Richard’s wrist before it made impact with the unconscious man’s face beneath him. His brother blinked and tears filled his eyes. “Alfie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sobbed and the man knelt on the ground as he fell off his father and hugged his grandfather. Alfred knelt and brushed the (overgrown bangs) hair from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Master Dick. Let it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian looked away and locked gaze with Tim who was looking at him with owlish eyes. He mouthed, “What did he mean, forced me to join spyral?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian shrugged and then smiled. He marched over to his brother and gently scooted him to the side. He started to type frantically and minutes later a video popped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right after Richard’s funeral the cameras in the cave were down for about two hours. However the cameras in the suits on display and the cowl never went down. I found the one from the cowl. The rest are encrypted. It looks like Father forgot about this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded and he pressed play on the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I hope that you know what happened. Okay so rundown of the comic. Dick wakes up in the medbay and Bruce talks about Clark giving a nice speech at his funeral just now. Dick freaks and then Bruce gives him something to bandage his hands. They fight and Bruce yells at him about how he lost and that isn’t what he is supposed to do. Dick is sobbing and begging Bruce to just let him tell them he is alive, but Bruce forces him to do spyral. THey destroy the batcave in their scuffle. If you want the actual thing you can find it on google i think. Or other fanfics. I just don’t have the time to write that scene and I feel like it would take away from the main story if I do.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back in shock. Tim’s brows furrowed and he turned to Dick with a frown. Before he could blink he was over and joining the hug leaving Damian staring blinking owlishly. Bruce groaned and before he could think he was over by his father, punching him in the face again. He stepped back and blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I seriously think we all need therapy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shot up and threw his arms around the confused man. “DUKE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke Thomas chuckled and wrapped his arms around his older brother. “I’ve missed you guys! I was just with the Titans! What happened? You guys went radio silent and Nightwing disappeared for months only to reappear with a new partner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Bruce kicked me out and revoked access to the safe houses and zeta tubes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke frowned and looked at the man on the ground. “Okay. And then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian stepped forward, “Father told us some rather, unsavory, things that Grayson said. And we all fell into a slump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke stared at Dick with steel in his eyes. “These unsavory things are untrue correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded and pouted looking offended. “I WOULD NEVER!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw his hands up and started to pace,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM FUCKING ROMANI!! I KNOW WHAT RACISM IS!! AND THE FACT THAT YOU ALL BELIEVE I WOULD SAY THINGS LIKE THAT IS INSULTING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to say more but Jagged Stone’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s Ladybug’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> started to play. He smiled and quickly pulled out his phone and tapped the green button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nettie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘May I remind you that I am the one who cooks in this house.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to remind me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because the next time I wake up with a sticky note on my forehead YOU’LL have to cook, and it will have to be to MY standards Grayson.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and nodded. “Okay, I’m at the Cave, my little brother Duke just came over. And I might have punched Bruce’s lights out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winced and held his phone away from his ear as a sharp, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>broke through the air, right before the dial tone sounded. Cass walked in and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I know! I am so dead. And it’s not like I can hide from a fucking magical girl. That is a sentence that would make me smile,” He deadpanned pointing at his blank face, “NOT SMILING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke looked at him like he was back in the Discowing suit. Cass just hugged her brother and smiled, “Nettie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded as if that explained everything. Suddenly a teal light broke through the air and Dick yelped as a hand shot out and latched onto his ear. A woman followed the hand and she glared at Dick who was looking at the ground as if he was in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman had blue hair pulled into a ponytail with dark goggles like that of Catwoman being used as a headband. She was dressed in a dark chocolate bodysuit with mocha on her sides and a cropped dark mocha leather jacket. She had a similarly colored utility belt slung over her hips and a mask covered the lower half of her face. Sprouting from her hair was a set of animal ears, horse ears he suspected. She had steel toed combat boots and fingerless gloves on to complete the outfit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put one hand on her hip still holding Dick’s ear with the other and glared. Dick chuckled and held his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hhey N-nettie~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared and yanked him down a few inches so they were face to face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that I dream of doing the same thing but what the hell! You better have a good reason!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded as best he could, “Yes! He implied that I was racist and thought Damian was a monster!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman let go of his brother's ear and spun towards Bruce who had gained consciousness and had sat up with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the older man’s head shot up and watched the rest tense when he scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette. Abandoning the spots?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman, Marinette, glared and set her hands on her hips. “Abandoning kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce growled and jumped to his feet and took a swing at her head. She ducked and spun kicking a leg out, sweeping Bruce’s feet. She jumped back up at the same time Bruce did and stood in a defensive position. Bruce smirked and grabbed something from his belt and threw it towards her. She ducked down  and most went above her head. Dick let out a cry of shock as one hurtled towards her leg. She jumped managing to backflip over the projectile and reached into her own belt as she landed with one leg bent the other out. (Spiderman)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a roar before flicking her wrist and two horseshoes went hurtling towards the man, splitting into more as they flew. Bruce went to dodge but they circled around him and a blue chain flickered into existence, connecting the projectiles and managing to hog tie the man. He started to fall forward and she closed the distance between them in three long strides. Snapping her leg up in a high kick she nailed his chin sending him reeling back. She straightened as he crashed to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're off your game. I never would have beaten you if you weren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce said nothing as he slumped back and his breathing deepened once more. The woman turned to Dick and raised a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why did he just attack me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shrugged. Alfred finally reminded them of his presence causing them all to jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mistress Marinette, it is good to see you again so soon. Kaalki prefers sugar cubes, am I correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and then looked at Bruce strangely. “From what Dick’s told me it seems as if Bruce has been acting odd for months now. Is it possible he’s under the influence of something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred frowned and pursed his lips in thought. “You may be correct. Master Dick, Master Duke, would you help me get Master Bruce to his cell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(the cave has a cell he can’t escape from in case he goes evil or mind controlled)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After locking the man in Duke turned to his brother and sighed. “Okay, who’s the chick? And shouldn’t we get her weapon? What if Bruce uses it to escape?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed and shook his head, “Nah the grapple shoes will disappear in a few minutes. And the chick is Marinette. She’s a friend from my days at the circus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke saw gold and readied himself, sure enough Stephanie fell from one of the upper floors into his arms. “And his wife too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded and then froze. “WAIT! YOU GOT MARRIED AND I WASN’T THE BEST MAN?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed. “Sorry Duke, but it’s not that kind of marriage. It’s for help to get money for college. And yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke set his sister down and shook his head. “Okay, I want to meet my best bro’s wife now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and started to walk up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND WE NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ON THE IMPORTANCE OF MARRIAGE IT’S NOT SOMETHING YOU GET FOR CONVENIENCE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick snorted and burst out laughing. Above him he heard a thunk as Marinette did the same. A bright flash burst out and left her giggling on the floor alongside a laughing kwami. Alfred came back and Kaalki squealed as she shot up and dove into the small bowl of sugar cubes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred smiled. “Call me Alfred, Mistress Kaalki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kwami smiled up at him and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat up and stretched. “Okay. It’s about two in the morning and tomorrow is rent day. We gotta get going. It was lovely meeting you Duke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick groaned and flung himself up into the air, wanting to sink into the couch and watch the rest of the star wars movies. “C’mon Nettie! Can we please stay a little longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder if I married you or if I adopted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room behind them burst into giggles as their oldest brother groaned and pleaded to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>*so yeah. Bruce is just gonna chill in the batcave for a bit. And Duke meets Marinette. And you get to see her horse persona. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I don’t know how to write fight scenes. But I did want to make it clear Marinette isn’t a trained fighter and she wouldn’t have beaten Bruce in a fight when he was at his best. </p><p>And I know it might be weird that I mention spyral. I just think it would be good angst between Bruce and Dick. I must have as much angst as possible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rent Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 5 and 6 out at the same time?! What!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sabine growled as she looked through social media for any mention of Marinette. Her husband sat next to her comforting the poor girl as she sobbed. She sighed as she thought back to her daughter. She was a circus brat but she was a good kid, or so they had thought. She shook her head and a look of determination settled over her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like she is most likely somewhere in Europe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom nodded, “I’ll call some of my buddies and ask them to keep an eye out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded. They would find her, and make things right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them noticed the wicked grin Lila hid behind her hands and fake tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>```</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette yawned as she sat up. And shrieked as a limb of ice wrapped around her waist. Dick chuckled as he tried to pull her back under the covers. He sighed dreamily as he nuzzled his nose into the skin of her waist just above the band of her sweatpants. She smiled down at him as she gently brushed hair away from his face. She shifted to leave again and giggled when the arms around her tightened in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t go~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and started to play with his hair. “I have to though. I have to get the rent. I just have to do 14 stories and 70 apartments. I’ll be back before you know it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip tightened and he yanked her back so she was curled up against his chest, she tried to wriggle out but he shifted so she was partially in between his chest and the mattress. She rolled her eyes and went limp. Dick smiled and nuzzled into her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked and raised a finger to her lips, after licking her finger she gently poked it into his ear and turned her fingers, causing him to tense and jump away from the odd sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M UP!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed as she scrambled off the bed and moved out of his range. “It’s rent day, okay, I’ll do floors 8-14, Apartments 36-70 and you take the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and whined. “Why do you get to take all the fun tenants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled, “Because I was up first!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved and quickly opened the door to the closet, pulling out a pair of thigh high black boots and a white sweater dress with a cowl neckline that reached her lower thigh.  She glanced back to see that Dick was in the bathroom so she quickly dressed. She turned and found the door open so she slid in and pulled her hair back into a fashionably messy bun, and did simple makeup before grabbing her reading glasses. She turned around and slammed into something warm and tan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard Dick laugh and she blushed glancing up at him with a shy smile. He smiled back and she squeaked, burying her head into his bare chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. (He is wearing jeans don’t worry! He forgot his shirt in the bathroom)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See something you like Sparrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip and blushed harder as she started to push away from the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hi sorry I’m!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled looking down at her and she struggled to pull her gaze away from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I mean I’m!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed and leaned closer to her. If she moved just a bit further, she would kiss him. He chuckled lowly and whispered,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed and put her hands on his chest pushing him away. “That. Going I’m gonna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and bolted from the room and snatched the list of tenants as she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Crap! I have a crush on DICK! This was supposed to be simple!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled and felt a light blush spread on his cheeks as she ran from the room. He knew he shouldn’t have done that but she was so easy to fluster. He bit his lip as he thought about what had just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had leaned in farther would she have kissed him back? Would she have pulled away and slapped him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he thought of the way she had blushed and bit her lip, looking up at him, not noticing or caring how her boots hug her legs and make them seem long and slender. Or how she nuzzled into his chest not noticing the way she clung to him when she did that. Her shy smile and the mess of words that fell from her perfect lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and slid down the back of the door when he realized,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m falling in love with my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette took in a breath before knocking on the first door. It swung open to reveal two tired adults who just got back from a bar if the smell told her anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! It’s Ms. Grayson, I’m the landlady and I’m here to get your rent for the apartment. We unfortunately do not have a way to pay it online or directly to the bank yet, so as we said last month until we do we will continue to go door to door. Do you have the rent or do I need to come back tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older of the two smiled. “Yeah! We have it one moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned and disappeared into the apartment and she turned to the other adult leaning against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do not mind me asking, we are compiling a list of everyone’s preferred pronouns and names. Would you mind telling me yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled. “Yeah, I would like to be called Taylor and my pronouns are Ve/Ver.” The older one returned and handed her a white envelope that she quickly counted and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already asked Taylor here but we are compiling a list of everyone in the buildings preferred name and pronouns, do you mind sharing yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded and replied, “I am Halle, my pronouns are She/They.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at the two before moving on to the next apartment. It was going smoothly until she got to number 45. When the door opened the red haired woman was practically naked and was confused when she was asked to cover herself. She did so anyway and her red haired husband joined her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m Ms. Grayson your-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any relation to Richard Grayson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked in shock. “I’m his wife, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two started to laugh before the green eyed one straightened. “He is nothing but a cheater, watch out kid. And we were told this was free by the owner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slammed the door shut and she blinked. Looking down at her list she frowned. It looked like the man she had hired to collect the rent when she bought the place 2 years ago had believed the two and they had never paid a cent. That was $6,000! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed before pulling out the pink paper she hated. Raising her hand she knocked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What lady!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m Marinette Grayson, the owner of this building and your Landlady. It has come to my attention that you have not paid your rent in 2 years. This is your official notice that states, you either cough up the $6,000 owed or start a payment plan to pay over time, or you can find another apartment, you have a week to decide and two after that to find a new apartment before you will be forcefully evicted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled sweetly at them and turned and moved on to the next apartment. Leaving the two staring in shock at the space she had just occupied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>```</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled as they opened the door. “Hey! I’m Mr. Grayson! I just married the Landlady. I’m here for the rent! We can’t pay any other way right now, but as soon as we can we’ll let ya know! Do you have the rent or do I need to stop by tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded and handed him an envelope. “My wife and I are creating a list of everyone in the buildings preferred name and pronouns so we do not offend. Do you mind telling me yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sarah, She/Her. My son’s name is J. He/They. And then we also have Ash Ve/Ver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he wrote down the names. “So how old is your son, you don’t look much older than 22.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him as she leaned against the door. “Yeah, I am actually 22. They’re 19. I adopted them a year ago when their parents wouldn’t support them as trans for J and for the use of different pronouns. I got to go, my shift starts in five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved and shut the door. He quickly checked the number to the list and held in sigh. 15 more to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was done! He smiled and jogged up the stairs to the apartment and burst in. Marinette sat at the counter (the front door is in the kitchen) with a frown as she looked over the records. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Nettie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t glance up as she answered. “The tenants of apartment 45. They haven’t paid the rent at all in the two years that they have lived here. And they told me to be careful of you, that you’re a cheater. And the funny thing is, that doesn’t sound like you at all, so the Harpers might just be evicted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It couldn’t be?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Roy and Kori Harper?” She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and sat down, head hitting the counter with a thunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Former teammates from the Titans. And Kory’s my ex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette started to laugh and he looked at her incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get this, They just called the cops on me for extortion and slander!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her phone up and he snorted when he saw the text from one of the tenants on the first floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right as they calmed a sharp knock came to the door. Marinette opened it and two detectives stood there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Detective Sarah Richards. Are you Richard and Marinette Grayson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded and she smiled, brown eyes twinkling behind her glasses like Marinette's reading ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so one Kori Anders Harper called saying that you are extorting them claiming to be the owner of the building and that Marinette here is lying by claiming to be married to Richard Grayson former ward of Bruce Wayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two rolled their eyes in annoyance. “But of course, as they are trying to evade paying what they owe they have been arrested. Both are required to find a new place of residence and all but their personal belongings have been seized to pay you two back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette blinked. “How did you do that so fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman finally looked up and smiled. “Hi, I’m Sarah, I live on the 4th floor! I just met your lovely husband five minutes before work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They burst into laughter and all three ended up on the floor holding their sides while her partner looked down at them with the tired dad look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Richards! We have to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah stood up and mock-saluted her partner. “Let’s go then Rogers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two left and the last thing they heard was, “Sarah! For the last time just because my name is Steve and I’m blonde it doesn’t make me Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two snickered at that before Dick got a guilty look on his face. “Crap. Kori and Roy are homeless now, and it’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted and whacked his shoulder. “It’s their fault for acting like they own the building, plus Roy knows Oliver Queen. He’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hung up with a sigh. He slowly marched from his apartment to his brothers and knocked. The door cracked open immediately and Marinette’s tired eyes peered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I come in? I know it’s late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and the door swung open. Smiling he walked through the kitchen and sat on the couch. Looking around he noticed his brother’s absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Dick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly. “He’s resting. He had a major panic attack a few hours ago and is asleep, he hasn’t slept well in weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled sadly and glanced at the dark bags under her own eyes. “It seems you haven’t either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled sadly. “The alerts went off. My parents are searching Europe for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She set her mug down with a clink and turned to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(she’s on her chaise, it’s opposite the couch.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friends got kicked out of their apartment. Someone scammed the police into thinking they were the owners and the two hadn’t paid the rent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed. “Roy and Kori Harper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roy and Kori Harper lived in apartment 45. They hadn’t paid their rent in 2 years, when I went to collect they slammed the door in my face after telling me that they were friends with the owner so it was free and some unsavory lies about Dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked shocked. “Oh, so how much did they owe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“$6,000. I charge $250 a month. Well except for you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, “Yeah $150 is cheap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and took a sip from her mug. “So, you want to ask if they could stay here as my apartment is the only one with room for two extra people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah, the answer is no. I don’t appreciate being called a kid, or them lying about my husband. If it was just the kid thing, sure. But I despise liars. How easily they can destroy a life and rip everyone you loved away from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were distant as she spoke and he had a sinking feeling in his chest. “Princess, why did you run away again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know exactly what he thought she was going to do, but throwing a mug of steaming hot chocolate in his face wasn’t it. (The drink not mug.) He yelled and pressed a hand to his eyes and she squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her moving around and ice was suddenly being pressed against his face. “Sorry! I tripped! I didn’t mean to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he was able to open his eyes and the pain had diminished. “It’s okay Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tensed slightly but did nothing so he shrugged it off. “I got to go, patrol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and shooed him from the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut the door behind Jason with a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess!’  ‘You BELONG TO ME!’ ‘Lila isn’t hurting anyone!’ ‘We’re getting married, princess!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shuddered and forced the memories back, Dick needed her. Something with today had set him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she got closer to their room she could hear him thrashing and sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! I DIDN’T MEAN TO! DON’T HATE ME!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushed in and knelt by the bed.  Softly she began to sing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ay, gene roma,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(They were Gypsies)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“roma te rodes,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(As I gypsy I am looking for,)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ay, baxt bari, baxt byari,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Big Happiness, Big Happiness)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kay tut te rodes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Where are you and I looking for?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baxt te amori?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Is there our happiness?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cykav o drom baro,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Show me the big road)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drom amenge.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Our way.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(loose translation, I think it’s romani, it’s what it said it was but it could be romanian)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she neared the end he quieted and stilled. As she finished his arms shot out and wrapped around her, pulling her into bed with him and trapping her partially under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wriggled and managed to take her reading glasses off, grateful that she was already dressed for bed when his grip tightened when she shifted away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling she curled up against his chest and breathed deeply enjoying his scent. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick woke up when the thing under him whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m sorry Maman. NO I swear Chat I-i d-didn’t. A-alya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice broke and she began to sob. He went to clutch her to his chest but it freaked her out more and she started to struggle in earnest. Tikki flew into view and began to hum softly the same lullaby he had heard in his dream. It calmed her down slowly and her arms shot back out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping herself around him like a koala she sighed dreamily and a small smile graced her face. He nuzzled into her hair and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everything is going to be okay. I love you Sparrow.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW<br/>Panic attacks<br/>Emotional problems<br/>Yelling<br/>Reunions<br/>Separation Anxiety <br/>Crying<br/>Mentions of murder<br/>Mentions of abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*this goes back in time a bit to the beginning of rent day*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce groaned as he sat up and felt the dried blood pull at the skin on his face. He placed his head in his hands as the world started to tilt and started to take deep breaths. The world stabilized and he swung his feet off the cot he was lying on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and stretched before looking around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why am I in the cell?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stormed to the glass and steel mesh wall and pounded against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny guys! Let me out now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his shock there was no laughter or teasing that followed his yell. In fact, no one was there. He growled and started to pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe 5 minutes later he heard the sharp precise steps of Alfred. He turned and ran to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alfred! Let me out please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise Alfred shook his head and frowned. He stepped back from the wall as if slapped and the word, “Why?” tumbled from his lips unbidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred stepped closer to the glass and peered into his eyes. “We may have missed a spell or psychic attack that happened months ago, we are running tests now. We also have contacted several magic users and the other 6 founding members of your League. All confirmed your odd behavior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled and punched the glass hard enough to break three of the fingers on his right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You attacked Mistress Marinette unprovoked and could have seriously hurt her. Not only that but you attacked someone who is close friends with the very thing that created the universe. I could not protect Dusuu,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred raised his chin determined and bore into his gaze with steely eyes, “But I will do everything I can to protect her family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred spun on his heel and marched away, leaving him alone, nothing to do but think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara sat in her Clocktower and growled. Typing frantically she attempted to reach Bruce once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in Batman, Oracle to Batman. Come in Batman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing but static answered her. She groaned and slammed her head against the desk in front of her keyboard with a ‘clunk’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? I thought we agreed he would alert me before he went dark again! Dammit Bruce!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned before sitting back up and sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could just be sleeping? Yeah let’s go with that for now. That’s what I’m going to go do too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerkily wheeled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pounded on the glass when he heard someone pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim! Tim, let me out! I know it’s you! Please, I didn’t do anything! Please let me out of here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his shock, Tim just sadly shook his head. “No way Bruce! I saw you just attack Marinette! That isn’t okay on any level! And we found the video after Dick’s funeral, how could you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim gave him no time to respond as he turned and stormed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Duke next. He had to admit he was taken back by his presence for a second. But when he pleaded to be let out, his son looked at him with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said horrible things to Damian, pretending that they were the words of a brother. That hurt all of us Bruce. Me, Damian, Dick, and Cass. Marinette too. You shattered a lot of our trust. Don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us will be letting you out anytime soon. Maybe even after we fix what’s wrong with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled back from the wall, feeling as if he had been punched. “But, a part of me wonders if nothing’s wrong. And that after all these years, you decided to drop the act and show us all who you really are. You sir, are a disgrace to your family, both past and present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He collapsed to the floor with a sob as his son stormed away from the cell holding him prisoner, not bothering to conceal his own cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What have I done?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else came for a while, Alfred dropped by with what he assumed was lunch, and a few hours passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He perked up when he heard the voices of his friends. Until he saw the furious expressions on their faces. Diana broke the silence first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, attacked, the grand guardian, OF THE MIRACULOUS?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched back and Aurthur glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have doomed us all! The miraculous caused the sinking of Atlantis!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal, J’onn, Barry, and Clark looked at him with a mix of fury and sadness in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left Dick on the streets.” Barry glared as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made it so he was unable to contact any of us to help, except Clark, and he tried. But everytime he started towards Gotham, you gave him Watchtower duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry stepped towards the glass and glared,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I adopted Wally to get him away from parents that hurt him (yj wally). I will not let you do the same to your kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn frowned. “There is more to this “Grand Guardian” then we were told isn’t there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward and growled, “Stay out of my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal shocked everyone when he growled and a glowing green fist wrapped around the man and lifted him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost that right when you left Dick to starve!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and Hal released him. Alfred walked up to the 6 and snapped to get their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe what Master Tim forgot to mention when he informed you of the situation is that the Grand Guardian is Master Dick’s wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sucked in a breath and looked at Alfred in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so let me get this straight, Dick and Bruce get into a fight months ago and he gets kicked out, Bruce tells us all he moved away and wants nothing to do with any of us, during this time Dick marries this guardian, we will have to explain that later, and you kidnap him on his wedding day and then a few days later you attack the wife? Did I leave anything out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark glared as he finished speaking. “Don’t forget the awful things he told Master Damian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark’s eyes glowed red as Alfred spoke, “You better hope this is mind control or something Bruce, or else not even kryptonite can stop me from ripping you apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred clapped, “I thank you all for coming as fast as you have. But it is getting late and Master Dick and his wife are visiting tomorrow for dinner. If you would like to meet her I would suggest you all go to your rooms and sleep, this yelling is giving me a headache.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>```</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick groaned as he woke up. His chest was cold. He slowly cracked his eyes open, Marinette wasn’t there! He shot up and looked around frantically. The door opened and he jumped, grabbing the table lamp and holding it above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you break my table lamp, I will break you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled sheepishly and carefully set the lamp back. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her nice clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She facepalmed. “Dick! Sunday with Alfred. We were supposed to be there 5 minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped and dashed into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot your clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAHH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He darted back out and quickly grabbed slacks and one of the black button ups Marinette had made him, in light grey metallic thread acrobats swung across his back. Invisible unless the light hit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He darted out and grabbed shoes ignoring the fact that Marinette was laughing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the apartment and as they descended the stairs he looked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Alfie say if we needed to bring anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “No, well he did call last night to make sure we were coming. I think he is trying to surprise us with guests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, trying to hide his panic. “Now how did you figure that out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Alfred kept making shushing noises when we talked and Tim was yelling at someone for being an idiot. Now I know that Damian was on patrol with Tim and Alfred being the only ones at the manor, so who was he talking to? Easy, surprise guest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as they arrived at the street and she revved the bike. She chuckled and held out his blue helmet.  (the cool kind, the ones with the visor kind of like among us, the astronaut motorcycle helmets) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed it and slid it on as she secured her dark red one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in losers. We’re going shopping.” (guess the quote)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and swung a leg over the bike. “You know, the tallest should really be the one to drive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flipped him off and gunned it. Causing him to shriek and cling to her tightly. He pouted, imagining her lips quirked in that infuriating smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No bad Grayson! You do not crush on your best friend! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She is your wife.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Not the point! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You do realize you are freaking out because you like your wife right? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SO? Wait, who are you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>….I’m chaos. Don’t worry. You’re not insane.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, shutting up now.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and tried to forget the weird nasally voice inside his head. He definitely will need to get that checked out sometime soon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thanks B. You finally drove me insane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! You are not insane!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AGH! You’re back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Agh, just get off the bike, Ponytail’s waiting.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head again and noticed that they had pulled to a stop at the front of the manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, face pale. He stood up and set his helmet on the seat next to hers and held his arm out for her to take. Only for a rush of wind to blast him, and the sensation of being dragged along assault him. He came to a stop in the front parlor with an over excited redhead hugging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DUDE!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Hey Wally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a frantic Nettie rushed into the room. She was clearly panicking, probably about him being ripped away from her again. He wriggled out of the speedster’s hug and held his arms out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no. Not again! He can’t be taken again!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trembled as she rushed into the room. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. Catching sight of Dick holding his arms out to her.  She sighed in relief and threw herself into his arms with enough force to knock the two over. Dick hit the floor with a laugh and tightened his arms around her as she trembled and fisted the front of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nettie, it’s okay! No one is taking me away. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whimpered and he ran a hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally watched in shock as Dick sat on the floor holding a trembling girl close to his chest. He was talking softly to her and running a hand through her hair. She let out a whimper and his heart broke. He looked at Jason, the question clear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s Dick’s circus partner. The friend he talked about sometimes at the cave? When they were 9 her parents found out she was in the circus and literally ripped her out of Dick’s arms. They both have major separation anxiety when it comes to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Sorry for that. I don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped. The woman had stood and was holding hands with Dick. She smiled at him and the guilt ate at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Wally, right? Dick’s best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Right after Duke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “I’m Marinette, you can call me Nettie. I’m his wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped and so did those of the rest of the people hiding in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARTY! DICK BEAT US TO IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis jumped out and laughed. “They did Baywatch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple jumped in surprise and Nettie let out a muffled squeak. Dick just laughed. “Okay, Garfield, Kaldur, M’gann, Jaime, Conner, Bart, Cassie, come on out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They popped out with a grin and M’gann squealed. She flew and grabbed Marinette’s hand in hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s so tiny, like a princess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out a weak chuckle before extracting her hand. “Please don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M’gann nodded. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garfield laughed before turning into a cat and clambering onto her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Purrincess Mari-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sentence was cut off by the girl jumping jostling him from her shoulders and dashing from the room. Dick caught the boy before he fell and winced at the sound of a door slamming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. But seriously don’t call her princess. Or especially what Garf just said. It brings back bad memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked down at the ground ashamed. M’gann frowned in the direction she had run from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom and rejoining the group. The green boy looked at her sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and opened her arms. “It’s alright. Would you like a hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy whooped before launching himself into her arms. The boy wearing a leather jacket and a t-shirt with a red superman signal emblazoned on the chest smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Jason told us that you were Dick’s trapeze partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Yup. I was Sparrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M’gann squealed. “I KNEW Dick was Robin! I love watching your performances!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed. “You should have seen Tim’s face when he found out she was also M.D.C. I thought he was going to create a cult or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with wide eyes. “JASON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t tell them about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond with the black tattoos slapped a hand over her brother's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend, I would advise caution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders and then the door opened and 6 more people filed into the room. The woman caught sight of her and gasped. She bowed towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grand Guardian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “You know who I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded as did the blond bearded man. The man who silenced Jason also bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t bow. I’m not that formal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, “As you wish,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick started, “DON’T SAY IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MiLady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry watched curiously as the girl started to shake. Arthur reached a hand out towards her in concern, only for her to latch onto his wrist and flip him over her shoulder. She looked around with wide vacant eyes and trembled. Dick slowly edged towards her with his hands out in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nettie, you’re in Gotham. Not France. Chat Noir can’t get you here. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trembled and he gently held her to his chest. A second later she leapt back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SORRY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran and offered a hand to help the King off the floor. Her eyes widened when she realized who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ijustassaultedthekingofatlantis?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur laughed and waved a hand. “It’s fine. Who’s Chat Noir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal burst out laughing, “I remember that guy! He and his girlfriend got dressed up in cosplay and kept calling us about a villain in Paris a few years back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana gasped. “Wait, a black cat and ladybug called and you dismissed them?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah magic jewelry. Dumb cosplay if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Diana could speak the girl raised a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I get it. Magic jewelry as the source of our powers? Never happened before. Like you don’t use a little ring to be Green Lantern.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry chuckled at the jab. She had him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called them liars. You were right about Chat. He betrayed me. So did everyone else. The only people I had were Bunny-ix and Hornet. Except Hornet was in New York. I had to fight my parents, with no training and a yo-yo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry looked at Clark confused but he just shrugged. Diana and Aurthur looked at each other horrified. She moved and looked out the window, rubbing her hands over her folded arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to watch my loved ones die, again and again. I had to bury my grandfather and wasn’t allowed to mourn him. Because a maniac with magic jewelry would take control of me. I had to fight the boy I had seen as my best friend as he tried to kill me. All because of magic jewelry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder and the light reflected on the tears running down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how it feels to have the fate of the world on your shoulders? To know that one small slip up could cause the end of the world? To have to watch as your mentor is killed by your partner because of your mistake? To have too many responsibilities piled on your shoulders?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal looked down. “Look powerful speech, but what does this have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look up as she marched over and socked him in the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of you, I live in fear, looking over my shoulder wondering if today will be the day he finds me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred walked in and snorted. “Mistress Marinette, you already handed Master Bruce’s ass to him this week. Maybe wait before doing the same to someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed. “Sorry Alfred.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked. “Wait, I’m confused. Are you saying that you’re Ladybug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally rolled his eyes and the girl giggled. “Yes, I was Ladybug, now I’m Ladybird, Nightwing’s partner in crime-fighting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and he blinked in shock at how quickly her demeanor changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s eat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ocean away, a boy cried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette, I’m so sorry. Forgive me, save me please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice broke through the apartment and he flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot up, hiding the cracked phone containing all he had left of his best friend. He ran out of the room. In the light you could clearly see the dark bruises around his wrists and littering the rest of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘SAVE ME!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette shot up. Who was that? She could always see the bruises but the rest was indistinct. Who had she left? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*alright who is this mystery kid?*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh! What?! Dang!! Let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Late Night Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I posting a lot at once yes. Do I care? No. I have inspiration!</p><p>By the way this entire chapter takes place at like one in the morning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her heart pounded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who is that kid?’ Why does she have to save him?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dick groaned and shifted next to her. She bit her lip and glanced at the clock. Midnight. Two crazy dreams in two days. She snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The one with Mari made sense!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a sigh she swung her feet off the bed and stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently she padded down the hall and started to putter around the kitchen doing odd jobs as the water boiled for her hot chocolate, how she wished it was coffee. But coffee is out of the question as long as Steph and Cass have access to the apartment. And Dick told her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim </span>
  </em>
  <span>was bad. He could learn a thing or two from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The timer beeped softly and she dumped the mix in and stirred quickly. After a few minutes she poured a cup and turned. Only for the cup to vanish when she blinked. She frowned and poured another mug. Only for that to disappear as well. She groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want a cup of coffee! But I can’t have coffee! Let me have my hot chocolate damnit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted as she poured the last of the hot chocolate into her new mug. Not letting the beverage out of her sight she turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nettie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a small shriek and tensed. “Dick! Don’t do that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “It was Wally’s idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned in confusion and flipped the lights on. To reveal a red haired man sitting next to her husband at the counter. Sipping from her missing mugs of hot chocolate. She growled at the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOT FUNNY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick started to laugh and Wally joined in. She crossed her arms as best she could holding her mug and glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S IT!! Dick, you’re cooking for a week! And you're on the couch!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned on her heel and marched resolutely to the room. Ignoring the pleading man behind her. She glared over her shoulder as she shut the door and locked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND IF YOU TOUCH THIS LOCK YOU’LL HAVE TO MAKE STEPH WAFFLES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked when Dick’s voice echoed from the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NooOoOO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally giggled as he watched Nettie stumble into the kitchen and went about making hot chocolate. Dick silently slid into the seat next to him and smirked. They sat silently for a few minutes before she started to pour herself a mug. In a blink the mug was in front of Dick and she was looking around in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a second she shrugged and grabbed another mug. Like the first he filched it and watched her expectantly. He was not expecting her to grab a mug as she muttered,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want a cup of coffee. But I can’t have a cup of coffee! Let me have my hot chocolate damnit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked on his drink and started to laugh as Dick spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nettie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a small shriek and tensed before frowning,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick! Don’t do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick snickered into his mug before he cheerily retorted,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Wally’s idea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned and flipped on the lights. She glared and them and he tensed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Holy shit she could make Bruce back down with that’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She growled and pointed at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOT FUNNY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick started to laugh and he joined in. They were so busy laughing they didn’t notice her frown deepen into that glare again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S IT!! Dick, you’re cooking for a week! And you're on the couch!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dick paled and shot out of his seat as she marched down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Don’t make me cook! I’ll even deal with Plagg for a week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the door shut and what finally caused him to fall to the ground laughing came next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND IF YOU TOUCH THIS LOCK YOU’LL HAVE TO MAKE STEPH WAFFLES!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NooOoOO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Dick fall to the floor and he burst out into another fit of laughter. DIck groaned and he slowly stood back up, shuffling back down the hall sadly. He laughed harder at the mournful expression on his friend's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed harder at the dismayed expression clearly displayed on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it Wally. You have never had her cooking before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be that amazing dude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “She grew up in the circus with me, and she has been learning how to cook since she was able to lift a fork! She also spent the last nine years living above her parents bakery. She is better than ALFRED in the kitchen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so what’s so bad about you having to cook for once?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and laid his head in his hands. “She expects it to be to her standards. Or else she will make me remake it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally snorted as he realized the predicament his friend was in. “Maybe if I talk to her and explain it was my idea she’ll let you off the hook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick groaned, “Please, please try, the couch is not comfortable enough to sleep all night on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and ran down the hall and knocked on the door she had gone through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a grumble and the door clicked open. “What do you want West?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry that we freaked you out but please don’t punish Dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly. “It’s alright, I can’t sleep without him anyway. But you’re not off the hook mister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Look, it’s cool that you flipped Aquaman over your shoulder, but I doubt you could lay a finger on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick burst out laughing behind him. “Walls, I wouldn’t sound so sure about that if I were you. Her little friends are gods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if they really are bug-mouse-alien things.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A high pitched laugh sounded above his head. He jumped and looked up only to find nothing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT WAS THAT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another giggle was heard behind him, this time nasally and when he whirled around Dick’s face was pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Wally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around frantically looking for whatever could be used to make the sounds. “This is not funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him with concern written on her face. “Are you feeling alright Wally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and glanced around again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walls, there isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>there. I think you should go lay down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his shoulder and let Dick maneuver him down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I do need to go lay down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette chuckled and moved to brush her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tikki! Phase one complete! I can’t believe Dick just went with it. Why did he freak when he heard Plagg?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘I don’t know Marinette! It could be anything, Plagg could be messing with him like he told me he would, I thought he was just joking!’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘TIKKI!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘It is literally almost impossible to tell when he is joking.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey, I had this dream last night, about someone I knew in Paris, but I can’t tell who they are, they keep saying one thing over and over, Save me. Save me. They are covered in bruises and a female voice yells at them and they flinch. They hid a phone that had pictures of me with them and they flinched away from the voice as it got louder. I’m worried.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Maybe you should visit paris sometime soon.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s too soon! What if Tom and Sabine catch me and lock me up in a basement somewhere!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘You should go in disguise, or you could go as Mary Grayson.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You might have a point. Any idea why I am getting these dreams?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘It is possible that it is the cry of a true wielder for help. I would try to get to them soon Marinette, if you are getting these dreams instead of surges of protectiveness it could be getting life threatening.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay. I have two weeks vacation time. I could save them. I’ll take Jason and Cass with me. I’ll leave tonight.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped and turned on her heel pulling her phone out of the pocket of her sweatpants. She shot a text to the two and quickly grabbed five miraculous from the box, the turtle, the fox, the mouse,the tiger, and the horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrote a quick note out to Dick and slipped out the door. Jason and Cass met her on the roof and she smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason Todd, this is the miraculous of the fox, you are the true wielder and are answering the call for help for another wielder. Can I trust you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and grabbed the box from her eagerly. Trixx gave him a quick rundown and he bounced excitedly as he called,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TRIXX LET’S POUNCE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glow flashed and when it dropped he stood in his normal suit with a dark grey jacket. The bat emblem was vacant and a puffy black tail wagged behind him. He had a black hood pulled over and a similar colored mask pulled over the bottom of his face. Two black (short look up black fox) fox ears with grey fur on the inside caused the hood to tent. Strapped to his back was the flute darkened. Strapped to his hips were two guns that when he fired would cause whoever it hit to have massive hallucinations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grey Fox at your service.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed. “Nice. Better than Red Hood, Red Dildo or Red Helmet would suit you much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed and turned to Cass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra Cain, this is the miraculous of the tiger. I trust you as a true wielder to help me answer a cry for help. Can I trust you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and grabbed the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ROARR, FANGS OUT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(based off the rare Maltese Tiger)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her place stood a woman in a dark grey bodysuit with kevlar padding. She wore light cobalt grey combat boots and a similar colored over wrap or shawl (like a poncho knitted) with a cowl neckline that was really hood and mask like her brother. When she needed the light cobalt transitioned to a darker shade. Her gloves sharpened into claws and two katanas were hidden beneath the covering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maltese Bat at your service!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone have better names than me on the spot?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two laughed and she grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mullo get Squeaky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multimouse stood before the two with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Multitude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She divided into four versions of herself and passed the miraculous onto her duplicates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mullo, Wayzz unify!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green replaced the pink in her suit and a hood covered her head. On her back was a bigger version of Nino’s shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jade at your service.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaalki, Mullo unify!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her former transformation as Mare carried over with pink striping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Multi Mare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, Mullo unify!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybird’s suit went over but the red became grey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MultiBug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and called for voyage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Paris~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A portal opened at the top of the eiffel tower and 6 figures stepped through. The red one fell to the floor and gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who needs our help. We have a vixen to hunt.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chap. Couldn’t leave mystery boy suffering for long. It was originally going to be when the graduated university to save him but I couldn’t do that to my baby! And I want to spend those years until graduation with them healing. And plOtting revenge with Jason!! Can you guys send me different names for The heroes I named in these chapters. I’m iffy. I’ll be sure to credit you if I change them. Enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Multibug watched the sunrise over the city she used to protect. “Lady Shadow, any movement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Phantom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it seems like she left with sideburns. He is unconscious on the floor. I don’t think we can film her attacking him, he needs to go now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded grimly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“VOYAGE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hopped through the portal and spread throughout the apartment. Phantom called out, “I found all his stuff! She never unpacked it! I need Mare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mare saluted Jade and ‘trotted’ over to Fox happily. “Voyage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick and Wally shrieked in surprise when a teal portal opened in front of them and boxes started to pile out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MultiMouse and MultiBug knelt by the boy, faces drawn and pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How long has this been going on? How could I not notice this. I figured out about my surprise birthday party by my awkward friend's excuses and I didn’t see through his!” They spoke in unison causing a shiver to run down Shadow’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t unison. Not Fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bug winced sheepishly. “Sorry, sometimes the mouse does that when stressed. Let’s get him to Gotham.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the apartment, Fox let out a squeak as Jade and Mare spoke in unison. He jumped and tumbled back through the portal with the last box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DON’T FUCKING DO THAT! CREEPY!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The portal snapped shut as he spoke and he heard incoherent babbling. Turning he laid eyes on a freaked out and babbling Wally and an annoyed Dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soo, hi guys! I totally have an explanation that makes sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick crossed his arms and raised a brow at him in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mare opened another portal as Jade slid the turtle off her wrist and onto the unconscious man’s. She smiled as she became another Multimouse before concentrating and combining with the other. Leaving only the three and Shadow with him. Shadow and Mouse picked up the man carefully and slowly stepped through with Bug and Mare trailing behind, ignoring the fact that the apartment was now trashed by the heroes in their anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they stepped into the apartment she looked around and sighed. Jason had alerted Dick to the situation and they had already gotten the guest room ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking back tears she watched as they gently laid him on the bed before Jason set to work stitching him up and bandaging his wounds. Dick laid a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mare, you need to rest. Using this many miraculous will wipe you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I need to be with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and turned her around. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve had this same fucking conversation with you twice already. Go rest. The sooner you do, the sooner you can be with him. And I’m done, it’s three fucking a.m. GO TO SLEEP!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and crossed her arms with a huff. “I’m needed here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep or else the only food I’ll eat for a week will be cereal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and she bolted down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>``</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke with a muffled groan. His body throbbed and burned in a horribly familiar way. He kept his eyes closed as he mentally checked his body for serious injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Left arm feels broken again, Did someone put it in a cast?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned in confusion as he strained to remember what happened after Alya had left. Before he could remember much, a small, rough hand was pressed against his forehead. He flinched away from the touch and braced for an attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When none came he forced his eyes open and slowly started to survey the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was a jade green with little yellow and red accents, seemingly inspired by Carapace. A dark canopy bed sat in the middle of the room draped with forest green sheets and sheer curtains. In a plush dark red armchair next to the bed sat a raven haired man with a white streak. He appeared to be sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering his courage he turned to the figure sitting next to him on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only stare in shock at the girl, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before him. Raven blue hair tumbled around her shoulders and her wide bluebell eyes were wide with shock and were quickly filling with tears. One slender pale hand reached out to him hesitantly before she pulled it back with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mar-rrri-net-te?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and nodded, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. He felt tears of his own slide down his face as well, wetting the pillow beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Nino. I, I was a, a horrible friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her in shock. He slowly used his right hand to prop himself up, with Marinette helping by rearranging the pillows so he could sit up. Once he was settled he grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mon Ami, I know you are not a horrible friend. You are my Best Friend. You are not to blame for not noticing, you were rather focused on saving the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and stared at him in shock, eyes searching his face for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, you knew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself smile and let out a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ette, I knew the first time I saw Ladybug, I knew it was you, I just refused to accept it, in case Hawkmoth could read my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and looked down at their clasped hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nino, can I hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself nodding and she gently wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his uninjured arm around her and melted into her embrace. After a while, she pulled back face set in determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nino, I swear to all the Kwami and on the graves of Mary and John Grayson that I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let her get </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>near you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her in shock, frantically looking for any hint of falsehood in her eyes. A second voice startled him from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise the same, and so does my brother over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man stood in the doorway, watching the two with a small melancholy smile. He shifted and raked a hand through his hair, trying and failing to hide his nervousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled at him and turned to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick, I would like you to meet Nino, my best friend, well, besides you,” She turned back to him and gestured to the man, “Nino, this is Dick, he’s my childhood best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her shocked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Circus Boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick chuckled and Marinette blushed fiercely. Nino just pointed at the man shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ExCuSE Me bUt tHIs MaN iS FinE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man blinked shocked and the blush on his friend's face deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the gangly skinny bucktoothed child you told me about Ette?! Cuz all I see is a fine ass man!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man doubled over laughing and Marinette groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lahiffe! Please stop talking!!! You’re embarrassing me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed harder and Nino finally broke, laughing at his friend’s mortified expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl drew their attention to the sleeping man in the armchair. He shifted and blue-green eyes flashed grumpily, making his spine stiffen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is too early for this shit. Let me sleep, assholes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino flinched and everyone in the room looked at him concerned. A rough large hand gripped his elbow and he tried to ignore the trembling in his legs to paste a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same tired baritone rumbled, “Are you okay man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakily nodded and the hand squeezed lightly before releasing and the man stood, towering over him, eyes flashing ever so slightly greener than before. He gasped and threw a hand over his face protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JASON, RICHARD, OUT NOW!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette barely spared the two a glance as they stumbled out, only looking at her friend. He trembled and she sighed. Softly she began to sing,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>À la claire fontaine, </b>
  <span>(At a clear fountain), </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M’en allant promener, </b>
  <span>(When going for a walk),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>J’ai trouvé l’eau si belle, </b>
  <span>(I found the water so beautiful),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Que je m’y suis baigné, </b>
  <span>(That I bathed there),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, </b>
  <span>(I have loved you for a long time),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jamais je ne t’oublierai. </b>
  <span>(I will never forget you).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she finished the verse he sniffled and curled closer to her, she smiled softly and gathered him into her arms. He relaxed and hugged her tightly with his uninjured arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sous les feuilles d’un chêne, </b>
  <span>(Under the leaves of an oak),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Je me suis fait sécher, </b>
  <span>(I dried myself),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sur la plus haute branche, </b>
  <span>(on the highest branch),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Un rossignol chantait, </b>
  <span>(a nightingale was singing),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, </b>
  <span>(I have loved you for a long time),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jamais je ne t’oublierai. </b>
  <span>(I will never forget you).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rich deep baritone joined from the hallway on the next verse, shortly joined by Dick’s cheerful tenor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Chante, rossignol, Chante, </b>
  <span>(sing, nightingale, sing),</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Toi qui a le coeur gai, </b>
  <span>(You who have a happy heart),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tu as le coeur à rire, </b>
  <span>(You have the heart to laugh),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Moi, je l’ai à pleurer, </b>
  <span>(I have it to cry),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, </b>
  <span>(I have loved you for a long time),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jamais je ne t’oublierai. </b>
  <span>(I will never forget you).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino shuddered in her grip and whimpered, raw and broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“J’ai perdu mon ami, </b>
  <span>(I lost my friend),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sans l’avoir mérité, </b>
  <span>(Without having deserved it),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pour un bouquet de roses, </b>
  <span>(For a bouquet of roses),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Que Je lui refusai, </b>
  <span>(that I refused him),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, </b>
  <span>(I have loved you for a long time),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jamais je ne t’oublierai. </b>
  <span>(I will never forget you).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nino hesitantly joined in on the last verse, supplying his shaky alto-tenor to the chorus of voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Je voudrais que la rose, </b>
  <span>(I would like the rose),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fut encore au rosier, </b>
  <span>(was still in the rosebush),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Et que ma douce amie, </b>
  <span>(and that my sweet friend),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fut encore à m’aimer, </b>
  <span>(was still loving me),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, </b>
  <span>(I have loved you for a long time),</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jamais je ne t’oublierai. </b>
  <span>(I will never forget you).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air after the final note faded away, leaving a broken man clutching tightly onto his guardian angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*song was french lullaby A la Clair fontaine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shit is getting real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette ran her hands through Nino’s hair gently. A small green figure nestled onto her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, can you take a deep breath with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and took in a shaky breath. She regulated her breathing, taking long and slow breaths, Nino mimicked her, eventually calming and relaxing his tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job. Nino how long has this been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched and she winced, worried she had pushed too far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I am not ready to talk about it. And I think you have a lot you have to catch me up on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked confused and he sighed before he pointed at her left hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I noticed the new bling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed as she glanced down at the simple rubber ring on her finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I forgot that I was wearing it. But yeah, Dick’s my husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino sighs before snickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU OWE ME 50 EUROS!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blinked and then groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you would marry circus boy!! I won the bet, I won the bet!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the hallway came choked laughter. Nino suddenly paled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCK I JUST BASICALLY FLIRTED WITH YOUR HUSBAND!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter in the hallway got louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY CIRCUS BOY!! GET IN HERE!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick slowly opened the door and slid into the room.  Nino smiled and then turned to Marinette and made a shooing motion with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out, I need to talk to the husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino! I’m a big girl! I can handle my own relationships!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino gave her a pleading look and she relented. Standing up she walked over to her husband and whispered into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad it’s you, not me. Nino is fucking terrifying when he wants to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bolted from the room, not sparing a glance at the scene unfolding behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>`</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later Dick shakily walked out with Nino limping behind him. He spotted Ette and ran over and yanked her into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I’ve dealt with mercenaries and villains, but he would have to be the fourth most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino blinked confused, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>he what now?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette laughed and pulled herself out of the hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to see the top three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason snorted from his place slumped over the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pixie, you are the top three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette gaped at him before pouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really the top three, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick winces and backs up, hiding slightly behind Nino. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe? It’s more your parents and london.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette nodded before startling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino!! So sorry! What do you want for breakfast? And have you managed to talk with Wayzz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “Scrambled eggs. With the milk hack, that none milk eggs you get in restaurants is nasty! And with shredded cheese!!! And no, I haven’t even seen him yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette smiled. “Of course, one batch of scrambled eggs coming up!! And as for Wayzz, check your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino frowned and gently brushed his uninjured hand through his hair. A green kwami popped out of his hair and nuzzled into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MASTER!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino chuckled and the kwami flew down and nuzzled into his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey little dude!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wayzz smiled and pulled back to look him in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you Master Nino. But, Mistre- Marinette has promised that unless you become unworthy, I’ll be with you always!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino smiled and cupped his friend in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try Wayzz. And please. It’s just Nino to you. You're really important to me, and I don’t want to be considered your master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wayzz smiled and nodded. A red head walked into the room and blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, last night was real?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, I would say so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same man as before piped up, startling the two men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, we never planned on how we could make Lahiffe legal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red head facepalmed and groaned.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid Bats, never thinking things through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WALLY!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red head, Wally apparently, blinked confused at the two men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, he knows doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette’s husband raked his hands through his hair and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Only about Marinette!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man paled, “Oops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette marched into the room and slapped Mr. Skunk Stripe’s hand. She then turned to him with a smile and held out a plate of eggs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go Nino!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and took the eggs, not even bothering to sit down as he started to devour the food. Ette turned away and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the redhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it Wally! You couldn’t have waited an hour?! I had to give Jason 50 bucks!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man gaped. “You bet on me? I am so hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others in the room chuckled, not doing anything to alleviate his growing confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Jason bet me that Wally would out us after he ate! I won!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason, which is not as amazing as Mr. Skunk Stripe, groaned. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet, taking the bills he just received from Ette and another, reluctantly handing it over to the winner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finished his eggs and set the plate down on the table before he cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Dick over there is Nightwing, Jason is the Red Hood, and Wally is retired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned confused and looked at the redhead confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of superhero name is Retired?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the room lost it and he blushed. He fidgeted and curled into himself as he waited for them to calm down. Wayzz hugged his cheek and tried to comfort him. Ette stopped laughing abruptly and looked at him seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, we aren’t laughing at you. I fucked up. Wally was a hero, but he retired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself nod but he didn’t uncurl or speak, waiting for the reprimanding smack. A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched, for the first time letting his instincts from his time as Carapace show.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the wrist attached to the hand and yanked, pulling the person in towards him before swinging his other arm out and yanking the person around so that he had them in a chokehold. He stayed like that until the person slumped, going limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back and let them fall, before blinking, horror blurring his vision. Ette lay unconscious on the floor, with the other three men looking at him shocked. Suddenly, Ette shot up and slowly made her way towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me, I shouldn’t have touched you, I’m sorry for that. No one is mad at you, we understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One time after a mission, I tried to give Dick a hug and he fucking threw me across the room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino couldn’t help but snicker at that and the expression on Dick’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was still in battle mode!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead replied completely deadpan, “You were also 13 and chucked a 15 year old across the room like it was easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing and everyone joined him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I ran into Dick, I held him at knifepoint, until I realized who he was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started laughing harder and Dick groaned, “Does anyone have embarrassing stories that don't include me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason snickered. “There was that time you tried to surprise hug Damian on patrol and he threw you off the building.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt tears streaming down his face as he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>`</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took awhile but eventually he managed to calm and he straightened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, if Wally isn’t a hero anymore, which hero was he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was Kid Flash.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Motherfucker. Ette, you’re really killing me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled and he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, who else can say they met the hero that was their bi awakening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and covered his face, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really regret telling you that, and you know, I had a crush on him for like a month! We want to talk about long embarrassing crushes, you are the perfect example!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She winced. “We don’t talk about him. I’ll explain later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ette sighed and shook her head, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Jason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason stood and something shimmered, partially hidden under his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have the fox miraculous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man glared and took a step towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rena Rouge, she was worthy once, she became a monster, how do I know it wasn’t partially because of that necklace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a sigh from behind him, but he didn’t dare look away from the tall glaring man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, yes, the miraculous partially corrupted her, but it really just showed who she really is. Jason is the true holder of the miraculous, it won’t make him like her, just like you are the true turtle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded but didn’t tear his eyes away from the necklace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It started after miracle queen. After you told her she couldn’t be Rena Rouge ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He silently turned around and headed towards the room he woke up in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>`</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sighed as she heard the door close. She turned back and silently assessed the three men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alya, his abuser, was once my ‘Best Friend’ and I foolishly trusted her with the fox miraculous. For a short time, she was Rena Rouge, one of my temp heroes. I had several. Rukyo, Viperion, Queen Bee, and Carapace were the rest. Queen Bee was never meant to be a hero, I dropped the bee miraculous in a fight and she found it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She set her shoulders and continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She revealed herself to the press shortly after and transformed on camera. Chloe Bourgeois. I took the miraculous and only brought her out if necessary. One day, she finally was akumatized into Miracle Queen, all because I never told her why I couldn’t give her the miraculous. She revealed all of my temporary heroes, and afterwards, I informed them all that I could not in good conscious endanger them or their families now that their identities are known.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason winced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also had a full time holder, Bunny-ix. She still holds her miraculous, but she didn’t show up much. Her job is to preserve the timeline and stop apocalyptic events. Like Chat Blanc. No one knows of her so she was safe, but then I needed a third teammate. Chat Noir had proven to be unreliable. So I got a new bee wielder, Honey Bee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick nodded. “And I’m guessing none of your temps liked that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Most of them actually understood. Even Chloe, who actually met with her replacement, and congratulated them. She told them to be the hero she never could. It was really sweet. But Alya, she hated it. She ran smear campaigns on the ladyblog. She stopped after a while, looks like she took her frustration out on her boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and looked down at her hands defeated. The silence just rang through the room, unable to bear it much longer she turned, and bolted for the roof access. She heard a shout behind her but paid no attention as she called her transformation phrase and burst onto the roof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had barely finished transforming before she threw herself off the roof and started to fly away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>`</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dinner time when Dick had finally had enough. Marinette had completely disappeared and Jason and Wally had had to head out a while ago. He sighed and headed towards the roof before he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door of the new residents room and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nino, I know that you're hurting. But I need your help. I need you to transform and help me look for Marinette, she ran off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino stood and sighed. “I know. You go change or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and walked towards his room, smiling at the cheer from the room behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wayzz, shell on!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He entered his room and headed for his suit when he paused. He turned on his heel and made his way over to Marinette’s trunk. He picked the lock and opened it, staring at the deep red box nestled inside. He tentatively reached a hand out and just as his fingers were about to brush against it, it opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly only one ring sat nestled there. Not wasting a second to think he grabbed the ring and slipped it on his finger, watching as the box closed and then relocking the trunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and stared at the black cat floating in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough Kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at the familiar voice. “You-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kwami nodded. “To transform, say Plagg, claws out, to detransform claws in, your power is cataclysm. I prefer camembert but will take any cheese you can get.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just nodded mutely before setting his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sorry Sparrow.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. So. I noticed that Duke said Nightwing had reappeared with a partner. But then I also said that dick was shocked when he saw her suited up and meeting his family. </p>
<p>I don’t really know dukes power but I heard it was he could see forward in time. </p>
<p>So his power showed him a news story that hasn’t happened yet and he confused it, thinking it already happened. </p>
<p>He usually can only see a few moments forward in time, but since Marinette is Marinette magic boosted his power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And also Bruce is a dick. He has kicked Dick out with no support in the comics. Except he did that when dick was 16 </p>
<p>It’s not canon anymore but it has happened in multiple time lines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>